


A Woman's Touch

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Quickies, Roommates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Ben can't help but to notice the way Rey dresses after she moves in. Walking around as if he doesn't exist, but his best friend's favorite cousin needed a place to stay, so he does his best to ignore it. She gives the place a nice touch, but what he can't ignore is the fight Rey gets in with her boyfriend. Seeing her in such a vulnerable way sends his rage into a fit, where he threatens the boyfriend and accidentally admits something Rey just won't let go.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985639
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	A Woman's Touch

“Beeennn,” her voice strangles his name from where she stands behind the couch, dangling a mildewed towel off of her fingers.

“What?” he spits back, looking over his shoulder at her with hard eyes and knit eyebrows for interrupting him.

Swaying the towel as she stomps near him, she swings it over the couch and onto his lap. “It’s so disgusting how you leave shit everywhere.”

“That’s why I have you.” He laughs, giving her a fake air kiss as he drops the towel off to the side. “Besides, your boyfriend is a man. He’s fine with damp towels when he comes over. I assure you.” He smiles when she rolls her eyes.

“I should have listened to Poe about rooming with you when he graduated and moved out.” She turns on her heels to walk away, pivoting for only a moment, her hands waving in the air to make her point, she continues. “Oh, and could you please, for the love of all of humanity, put your fucking porn magazines in your room instead of the bathroom like a civilized pig would do?”

“Will you stand next to the shower with your tits out so I have something to jerk it to if I do?” He asks, watching her face turn bright pink as she balls her fists at her sides and turns away, proceeding back to her room.

Grumbling beneath her breath at first, she then shouts down the hallway. “Stop staring at my ass every time I leave the room.”

“How else can I make you uncomfortable then?” He grins to himself.

Ben was more than happy to allow Rey to move in with him. A woman’s touch, especially one he is familiar with goes a long way around an apartment that was once roomed in by two college men. Rey begged her cousin Poe to ask him if she could live there to avoid getting her own apartment when she started school.

Sure, she’s a couple years younger, but she has a tight ass and perky tits he could suck on till the morning light. He wouldn’t call his attraction to her a crush, but he has thought about her some over the years as her hips spread and filled out. How her cute little nipples turned into sweet little mounds he could see jiggle with a delicate bounce when she danced around in her tank tops cleaning, her nipples almost always pert. He’s a man; she had to know he would notice, he tells himself.

Turning to his attention back to his show he thinks about how she is getting ready for her night out with her boyfriend. He prefers her house wear of tiny cotton shorts that he can see her panties sneaking out of sometimes, and her clingy t-shirts and tank tops, or even the occasional baggy sweatshirt. It doesn’t matter to him what she wore, if he could see what’s beneath through it all, he likes it. 

Tonight she has her hair twisted into a sexy top-knot bun that has stray tendrils poking out and dangling down near her face. She’s likely taking it down and brushing it out before using her straight iron on it. He shouldn’t know that, but after a year, he knows her routine fairly well. Next will be the eyeliner in black, then some smoky shadow before touching up her brows. The final piece a hot pink lipstick that screams, kiss me now.

Not long after she’ll don a fresh pair of panties and a matching bra, one more for appeal than anything. Then will come the short skirt and a matching top, something with some sparkles or shimmer to it. He won’t need to see her when she walks out and tells him not to wait up. He’s seen it dozens of times over the last year. He has her weekend attire and attitude down. He knows her whole routine of slipping in past midnight, giggling with her boyfriend in her drunkenly state before they go to her room to fuck, leaving a trail of those cute bra and panty sets he tries not to pay attention to.

That’s about the only time he tunes anything she does completely out. Her boyfriend isn’t so savory in his opinion and he sure the hell doesn’t enjoy listening to him slam himself into her. Rey and him may not be close the way they could be for being roommates, but he is still good friends with the cousin she is closest too. They also hung out some when they were younger as a group, but Rey getting bored with their antics would bail on them.

If he were forced to admit it, he might say he is a bit protective of her. And, even though he has a great time antagonizing her, he would do just about anything for her. He hasn’t ever had to admit it, but he occasionally wonders if he should say something.

After Rey leaves he takes his shower and orders a pizza to dine on while he finishes the documentary he’s been watching. Getting up when there’s a thud at the door, thinking it was the delivery guy. He opens the door to Rey struggling to get away from her boyfriend’s grasp. He doesn’t have time to stop to think before reacting seeing Rey’s arm trapped in her boyfriend’s fist as he shouts at her to calm her ass down.

He can hear Rey gasp as he slams her boyfriend against the wall, his forearm pinning him there by his throat, his face inches from him as he stares down from above.

“Leave her the fuck alone.”

His voice, filled with rage, echoes in his head as he glances over his shoulder to see if she is okay. She stands just behind him weepy-faced and limp and in shock. Her mascara streaking down her splotchy cheeks, if he had the time, he would have thought about how beautiful she is even when she is upset.

“Rey, get inside, now,” he instructs, grateful she listens instead of being stubborn as she tends to be.

Pressing harder against his throat, enjoying the way his eyes widen in fear, he warns him about coming around again. “You two are done now. No need to return. Next time I won’t be so relenting, if you know what I mean.”

Waiting to make sure he gets out of their building before going back to their door, the delivery guy shows up as he begins to go in. Taking his pizza he locks the door behind him and sets the box on the coffee table. Chewing on his lip for a moment, he stands at the end of their hallway considering if he should check on her or just wait until she comes back out. He then moves before her closed door wondering the same thing, until he hears her crying.

There is nothing worse to him than a girl crying helplessly after a scuffle with her boyfriend. He doesn’t want to be the hero, but he doesn’t want her to think she is to blame for anything. He doesn’t know what happened, but that guy never settled well with him.

“Rey? Are you okay?” he asks after knocking and getting no response. “I have pizza.”

“What kind?” She sniffles when she responds.

“Meat lovers’, but if you tell me how many slices I’ll start picking it off for you.” He offers, well aware her preference is cheese or pepperoni.

She cracks the door and looks up into his face. Her tear-filled eyes smudged in black still. “You don’t have to.”

“How many, Rey?” he insists.

She holds up two fingers with an almost smile and closes the door. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Wearing the short comfy cotton shorts he’s used to seeing her in and a tiny t-shirt she joins him on the couch. He reaches for her slices that he set aside on a plate and hands them to her.

“Thanks,” she musters enough strength to mumble. “What are we watching?”

His eyes scan her freshly washed face and over her body, noticing the finger lines bruised into the skin of her forearm. “It’s about serial killers and the psychological connections between them.”

“Cozy,” she says emotionlessly.

Her eyes locked on the TV screen with a piece of pizza in hand, he keeps looking over the exposed parts of her body recalling times he had seen other marks and bruises. They were never anything truly significant, but enough to be noticed. She turns towards him questioningly, sensing his stare.

“What?” she asks.

Hearing her anxiousness, he takes a short deep breath and allows his eyes to meet with hers. “How long has been treating you that way?”

“It’s not like that, Ben. It’s my fault. I’ve been so busy with school I just let things slide.” She averts her eyes to the TV dismissively.

“What the hell does that mean, Rey?”

Shaking her head, she dusts the crumbs from her hands onto her plate and sets it on the coffee table. “It just means that I could have been more attentive. If I was, then he wouldn’t have…”

“Have what?”

“He cheated on me okay? God, nosy much? I’m getting a soda, you want one?”

When she stands up he sees another bruise on the back of her thigh he somehow missed earlier in his attempts to not stare. “Sure, thanks.”

Setting the sodas on the coffee table, she turns her attention immediately to the screen. He watches the way her shoulders move slightly with each breath and how her chest expands ever so much. She pulls her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, and rests her chin on them. You can’t hide yourself from me, he thinks to himself.

“How long, Rey? I need to know,” he exhales the words in frustration after remembering the bruises he has seen.

“Why? Why do you need to know?”

“Rey, tell me, now.”

Her face grows dim when his tone becomes demanding. “He’s always been handsy. Okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

He nods, feeling his eyes glaze over. The rage he has spent years on trying to reign in surfaces as he gets up and storms towards the door, the feel of Rey’s terrified eyes following him.

“Where are you going?” she questions nervously. Turning around on the couch, she kneels with her hands gripping the back.

He turns around, the door right there behind him, poised to go through it. “To kill him Rey, at least maim the son of a bitch.”

Her jaw dropping, she jumps over the back of the couch, catching him by the hand as he attempts to slip through the doorway. “No, you can’t do that. You are only supposed to watch the documentary, not reenact it.”

Her entire weight bears backwards as she pulls on his hand with futile effort until she slips backwards and lands on her ass with an, _ow_.

With a brief chuckle, he turns towards her. “Are you okay?”

He chuckles again when she stands and rubs the sting from her ass.

“Please don’t go hurt him. He isn’t worth it.”

“But _you_ are.”

Her eyes meet his with confusion. “What does that mean?”

He brushes past her, dropping back to his spot on the couch. “It only means it isn’t your fault. He cheated because he’s an asshole, not because you weren’t attentive enough. No one should lay their hands on you in that way regardless. You should try to be more careful who you date in the future.”

Returning to her spot, she sinks back into the couch to turn her attention back to the TV. “It’s not like guys come with instruction manuals.”

“And women do?” he scoffs when he joins her. “Just forget it, Rey. I’m glad he didn’t hurt you any worse, but he’s not welcome here again.”

“I heard,” she whispers.

“Good.”

Ben tosses in his bed most of the evening, settling on lying on his back and staring at the ceiling when he can’t sleep. Rage seeps in and out of his need to hurt the motherfucker who hurt Rey, but she would never forgive him if he acted on it. It doesn’t make erasing her pain from his mind any easier. He can still picture the way her cheeks were smudged and how her outfit was disheveled. It disgusts him how she was treated and it infuriates him to the point he can’t even sleep.

His door suddenly creaks softly as it opens and the moonlight from outside his door streams in. He blinks at her shadow as it crosses to his bed and comes to rest kneeling beside him. A latent behavior from when they were kids and he spent the night at Poe’s when Rey would also be staying over. She would sneak in to talk with him, because she knew he would be the one that was awake.

“Ben, are you up?” she whispers softly in case he weren’t.

“What’s wrong? Nightmare?” He asks, as that was her reason for being up when they were kids.

“I can’t stop thinking about something you said.”

“Oh geez, Rey, just lie down and go to sleep so I can. We’ll both feel better in the morning,” he suggests, believing she would actually listen.

“Ben, please?” The heat of her palm presses to his muscular stomach.

His face turns quickly towards her. “Fine, what?”

“Have you always been this bumpy?” she asks, her hand rubbing along his stomach without the intention of being arousing.

“Rey, what were you wondering?” he asks, grabbing her hand and dropping it back towards her.

“You said I was worth it. Am I worth something to you?”

Her words come out in an awkward cadence due to her nerves, but he understands what she means, and it brings a small smile to his lips. Is this the moment, he asks himself. He hesitates on an answer, feeling her grow anxious beside him with her slight movements she makes while waiting.

“Rey, you are my best friend’s favorite cousin. Obviously, I give a damn about your safety.”

She places her hand on his stomach again, this time running her fingers over each individual muscle to draw a stuttered breath from him. “But there’s more than that, right? I feel like there’s more.”

Taking her hand back in his again he sets it back on her lap once again with a heavy sigh. “Are you sure you just don’t want there to be more?”

“I feel your eyes on me all the time. I’ve caught you smiling when I do something you find entertaining, even though it makes me look like a bumbling fool. You haven’t dated since I moved in and you have never liked any of my dates, ever. It seems like maybe there’s a reason you would behave that way. Like, maybe, I am worth something to you,” her words slip out in a nerve wracking whisper. “Maybe that means I do want there to be more, because I feel like I can’t keep my eyes off of you and I find myself smiling at all of your perverse comments and behaviors.”

“Oh,” he breathes, wrecked by her words, unprepared. Should he tell her now?

“All these years and that was what it takes to silence Ben Solo. What would he do if I told him I might love him?”

Intrigued, he sits up in bed and turns his bedside lamp on to read her expression. “Rey, what the hell? You love me? That doesn’t make any sense. You have boyfriends all the time.”

“I do have boyfriends, because I always thought of you as off limits. I didn’t think you would want me too, but I laid in bed all night thinking about what you said. It started to make sense, at least to me. I should have worded this all better. I already love you because I have known you for so long, but I might be falling in love with now that I live with you. Am I imaging things?”

“I don’t think you are imagining things, but I might be,” he admits, brushing his hand over his face.

“You’re not, I promise.”

“We’ve never even kissed before.”

“Yes, we did. In the treehouse,” she reminds him with a grin. “Remember?”

“Oh, yeah. A little peck when we were kids, that’s the best way to tell. Call me corny, but when I have emotions for someone, I like to think the kiss is the physical manifestation of that, and it’s different with the one you love. It’s tender, but consuming. Your heart speeds up to force blood through your nerves because it makes you feel different, alive maybe. Not alive like breathing, but I don’t know. You know what I mean.” Embarrassed he even said any of that he lies back down after turning off the lamp. “This is dumb, I’m going to bed.”

“Ben Solo watches too many rom-coms,” she teases.

“Bed, Rey! Sleep here or your own, but stop talking. Please.”

Relaxing at the feel of her moving, he assumes she is settling into the bed. A waft of her floral perfume hits his nostrils as the warmth of her body grows near. He holds his breath, hoping she is just situating herself. Until his name is whispered inches from his face, the feel of her breath crosses his lips and he knows it’s too late to turn back now. For him, she is too close to let leave.

Opening his eyes to her smile, he laughs. “Your cousin will kill me, you know that.”

She shakes her head. “I’m pretty sure you have the upper hand. Look at you. I’m going to kiss you now and I’m not asking permission.”

He’s not sure if he closed his eyes first or their lips touched first, the electric feel he tried to describe crashes through him fast and hard. His hands yank her body from his side on top of his, her shrieking with laughter into his mouth. It doesn’t hinder him from kissing her harder, dipping his tongue into her mouth to taste hers. Her laughter turns to a groan and he knows she can feel him pressing against her.

He attempts to adjust her so she isn’t pinned against his erection but she pulls her lips away from his with a soft smack. “No, I like feeling you,” she pants and grinds herself against him.

His fingers find the edge of her hair trimming her face, snaking between the strands he pulls her face to his again for another long kiss. “Rey, if we don’t stop now. I won’t be able to stop.”

“Ben, stop being chivalrous and get a condom. I want to.”

Lust overcoming his voice he groans instead of replying and flips her to her back, smiling at her laughter, he can’t help his wide smile in return. He kisses her again, lingering long enough for her to shove him away. 

“Ben, I’m seriously so wet for you right now, and I’d like to think that is something you will enjoy if you would just speed things up some.”

“You better strip out of that then,” he instructs about her clothes.

He grabs a condom out of his sock drawer and turns around. It’s hard to see her in the dark, but he can see her well enough to know she is naked by the time he gets back to the bed. Dropping his boxers to his ankles, he steps out of them after rolling the condom on. Getting on the bed he climbs over her leg coming to rest between her thighs. Her heat blares against his skin as he lowers himself closer.

His fingers trim along the hair on the side of her face, barely visible in the glow of the digital clock beside the bed. “If we go through with this, what will that mean about us?”

His heart skips when a smile crosses her lips. “Ben, is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend? You know the answer.”

“Rey, I need you to say it first. Admit it to me.”

“I’ll be your girlfriend,” she says softly.

“And faithful,” he insists, watching the realization of why he doesn’t date cross her face.

She blinks long and hard with a noticeable swallow. “Of course, I’m sorry I forgot.”

“It’s okay. I’ve had ways to stay occupied. Ready?”

Laughing at the way she lunges her hips forward, he relents and presses himself against her center, slipping in so easily at first, the depth of her bringing more resistance. He grunts at the way her body wants to swallow him and push him away at the same time. He forces himself deeper regardless. Breathing hard with her when her breath releases once fully inside of her, he closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers.

“I should have told you this before, but I think you are maybe the most beautiful girl I’ve known. I’ve waited so long for this.”

“I am wet for you though, aren’t I?” She leans her mouth towards his. “I think about you too,” she whispers against his lips before pressing them to his in a gentle peck.

“You are wet for me, tight too,” he mumbles back against her mouth. “But, Rey, I don’t need your help. I’m not going to get very far if you keep talking that way.”

Ignoring her giggle, he buries his face in the curve of her neck. His hands press into the bed on each side of her as he pulls himself from within her. Marginally at best, before he slips back in and tries to pull out further next time. Once he feels confident in the feel of her, he builds a pattern that has her digging her nails within the flesh of his back.

With each thrust inward she exhales roughly against his ear as though he drives the air from her. Unsure how long she allows him to plow into her invested in the sounds of their bodies squelching together, their voices drowning in their moans, he speeds up when her legs secure around him. She holds him against her so close he can’t thrust as hard as he was, but her words aren’t far behind.

“Ben, I imagined you would fill the inside of me, but this, this is so much better,” she says into his ear. Her words tucked in between breaths. “You’re bigger than I thought and reach places inside me I haven’t felt before.”

His groan vibrates across her skin, his body seeking her furthest depths as he shoves himself impossibly deeper, their skin flush. Her legs tighten around him as her nails dig deeper.

“Ben, I’ve never… I always had to… I’m going to…”

He presses his pelvis as close to hers as he can as she rolls her hips beneath him. “Rey, you better cum for me after all of that build up.”

His eyes find hers. She looks intently, almost painfully, into his as her body betrays her. Struggling beneath him in choppy motions impaled by his cock and pinned by his size, still, she pulls him closer as she hits her peak. For a moment she stops breathing, her eyes clamping shut, silent moans emitting through her open mouth.

He kisses her when her body relaxes out of its death grip. “That’s my girl, but we’re not done.”

Exhausted, she gazes up at him through hazy eyes, swallowing hard. “I’m not sure I can…”

He doesn’t give her time to finish speaking before he begins to thrust fully within her, slightly hesitating in between each forward push of his hips. Her body instinctively clamps around him, torn between allowing him to take her or not, but her arms secure him to her chest. Her lips meld with his as he brings tiny, painful whines from her throat until he freezes.

Her hands run the length of his back as he recovers, slipping to his arms when he pushes himself up to see her face. Smiling and shaking his head with a short laugh. “Poe is going to kill us both.”

Rey shines a bright smile back at him. “Let him, it’s worth it.”

He grins at her. “Yes, you are.”


End file.
